Fuzakenaideyo!
by ErosPassion
Summary: Ikkou isn't Saizen's only descendant. . . . there's another branch that was long since forgotten. Now another monk is being ingressed into the Temple. What will happen? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Koncept here. I remember the first thing I searched for when I stumbled upon , Amaenaideyo, and I was sincerely surprised none of you people put up a fan fiction about it, seeing how many open ends you can snake through on deep analysis. Anyways, please review and tell me if you like it and I should keep adding chapters. You can check out my other fanfics if you like. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Hey, my name's Maikeru Gonzarezu, or so my mom tells me. I'm fourteen years old. The government is telling me to get the hell off my island since the Gulf Explosion. It was a big cover up but I was the only one close around when the explosion happened. So now my mom's friends are helping me pack my things, my parents are giving me their goodbyes, and my mom tells me not to cause any trouble. I'm leaving "mi isla bella" of Puerto Rico and going to a weird archipelago almost halfway across the globe. I'm going to live with someone who offered to take me free of cost with everything included, even a school nearby, the only thing I'll have to do is just help clean around. I'm going to Japan.

I don't know why my mom thinks my best option would be to send me away that far. I could go to the US, but my mom tells me I'll learn to control myself. I took one last breath of the midnight air, one last whiff of the beach scent, listened to the small "coqui's" cry like never before, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up just in time to see the last people in the plane board off. My first impression was that the plane had wheeled around. I didn't notice any signs or the dialect around me. The temperature seemed unchanged. I felt the warmness of the air against my skin. Even the people; their skin was not that much different from ours, except for the fact that almost all of them had soft brown, almond shaped eyes. I looked at the letter which gave me directions in English. I went through boat to one of the islands and got off. I never spoke on the way there. I just stood there in the sidewalk taking in my surroundings. It wasn't that big of a city, but it had pretty much a lot of buildings, not unlike Old San Juan. I motioned for a taxi, which pulled over with hasty speed and frowned while looking at me up and down. I looked at what I was wearing. It was just a pair of jeans and an open black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing the white V-necked T-shirt I had under. I got in and he spoke at me in weird English which I barely understood.

"Where to?"

I wasn't surprised he answered like that, since I probably looked like an American tourist. Not even my family knew I understood Japanese well and I could speak it quite fluently, or so I think. I'm an anime romance otaku, and I found it easier just to learn the damn language instead of waiting for people to sub episodes. I decided to humor him, since I had never spoken to someone in Japanese before. I read out loud the directions on the letter, he nodded and drove off. I kept absorbing the sights under the afternoon sunlight. After what seemed like an eternity to me he stopped and told me in his weird accent that I had to walk a few blocks ahead and that this was as far as he could go. I payed him 2000 yen and got off with my bags. As I walked farther in, I noticed how this wasn't different from home. Little children running around, teenagers walking around in their own tight knit groups; I sighed, I felt just like home already.

I stopped to look at the biggest house I'd ever seen, that is if it was a house. It looked like those you see in old martial arts films with the slanted roof and everything. It was all behind a huge gate. I looked at the number on the letter and the one on the gate wall to make sure it was the same, and knocked. I thought heard voices, but no one answered the gate. After a few minutes, I tentatively pushed at the gate. It slid open. A huge lawn with old stone paths looked at me. I looked at tall this. To me, it looked beautiful. You could even see some stone figures of the skinny Buddha here and there. I walked down the stone paths, making the unintelligible voices more clear. It looked like a boy and a girl were arguing in Japanese. I strained my ears as I walked closer, trying to discern what happened.

"Ah! Kisama! Why do you keep bumping into me like that, it almost looks like you're doing it on purpose."

I then heard the boy's cool voice reply, "Gomen, Gomen, but it's impossible to walk around them, Chitose, they're just Soooo big-." He barely finished uttering this sentence when a dull sound followed by a grunt of pain sounded. Nodding my head at such stupidity, I finally got in sight. A cute red haired girl was standing in front of the house; a broom was on the floor beside her, which I presumed she dropped. She had her fist raised, shaking with anger at the teenager lying on the floor. What intrigued me was that both were wearing black kimonos. The boy was completely black, while the girl I assumed to be Chitose had white sleeves. Both seemed to be no older than fifteen or sixteen. She looked up when she heard my steps and frowned confusedly at me for a moment, in thought.

"You must be Maikeru-kun! Joutokuu-baa told me to expect you today! How was your trip to America?"

She looked at me in a hopeful way, probably hoping I would answer in the same language.

"It was fine; by the way, I came from Puerto Rico, not America."

Her face once again screwed up in confusion when I mentioned my origins.

"Pueruto Riko?"

Before I could answer back, a playful sing song voice sounded.

"Yooo"

A cute blonde girl danced to the open front door. She had on thin white pajamas with a little kitten in the front, which emphasized her already oversized breasts and clung to her figure like wet paper to a clay doll. Even though she had this appearance, she still seemed to have an innocent air around her. She looked at me from my shirt to my jeans and back up. I felt my face growing warm. She danced over to me and looked at my face uncomfortably close. I took a step back and stumbled, smelling her sweet scent.

"Granny Joutokuu says you go up there, Kawaii Chibi-kun."

I nodded, feeling my face growing warmer.

"You don't know how to get there, right? I'll show you the way."

She grabbed my hand and danced into the house, almost dragging me in there. I looked confusedly from the blonde girl to the scene I left behind.

"Hey Baka, wake up. I'm not wiping the floors alone, so you better wake up your lazy butt."

Chitose was trying to brusquely shake awake the already knocked out teen. I remember thinking this while I entered the room the blonde girl motioned to: "Have I just entered a man's dream come true or am I about to penetrate inside my worst nightmare?

* * *

Yatta! Again I say Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Check out Amaenaideyo!! If you don't know where I got this from.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, that first Chapter was pretty good in my opinion. Though some of you guys wouldn't get it unless you're in Puerto Rico. FYI just in case, by Gulf explosion I mean that the Gulf Petroleum Refinery exploded and burned for about 3 or 4 days I think. . . I just wanted to make stuff fit. Oh! Kakos are like. . . puertorican gangsters! Sometimes they can get really annoying! Please Review! And Enjoy!

* * *

_I was inside the circle of shadows. The "kakos" got in a closer circle, pressing me in on all sides. I could only see the purple sky as dawn slowly made her appearance. They kept on pushing me against each other, shoving me and ripping my bone bracelet from my wrist, where it fell to the floor in pieces. They jeered and taunted. Someone punched me in the groin and I felt the wind go out of me. I was in the floor now, darkness was everywhere. They then proceeded to wordlessly beat me up, tearing up my clothes and kicking me everywhere. I shielded my face as I felt the solid blows all over my body. I felt the world slowly slipping away. Everything was black, no white, wait I'm sure it's black. My eyes kept focusing on the bright light I saw in front of me. The light slowly concentrated itself into the silhouette of a person. A booming voice spoke to me in Japanese, yet I understood every word perfectly._

"_Don't hold yourself back. . ."_

"_I don't fight. . ."_

"_You are not going to hurt them, I'll help you purify the spirits inside them , making them completely succumb to their desires to be violent."_

_I couldn't protest, the light slowly enveloped around me and I could only see white. When the light was gone I saw I was standing. I was a head taller than them. But that's not what intrigued me. I saw black billowy figures behind all of them. They hissed at me while revealing their red eyes and sharp teeth. I saw they had dragged me behind a huge white circular structure. It looked like a huge drum. I felt a rush and jumped just as I heard a click behind me. I was on top of the gigantic petroleum drum. I looked down to see someone had stalked me from behind and tried to press a gun against my back. I felt the light within me, giving me instructions. I put my left hand in front of my face and closed my eyes. Words came out, but they were deep, guttural, and pronounced at an inhumane speed. I opened my eyes to see a dozen black puffs of smoke to disappear up into nothingness as the kakos flew over the fence and slammed against the floor behind the fence. I felt the power pulse through my veins. I lowered my hand, from which materialized a string of white beads. I smelled something weird and heard something flare. I looked down and saw fire at my feet._

_BOOM!  
I Myself flew with the violence of the explosion. I was flying, free. Feeling long straight hair I didn't have before whip against my face as I landed on the roof of the temple. . ._

I woke up gasping for air and feeling the freezing sweat trickling down my face, my normal unchanged face with short curly hair. I slowly came to myself and remembered. This was going to be my third day in the temple. Things in the temple were going well, but not to my liking. But first, let me tell you about what happened when I entered Joutoku-sama's office.

Well I was extremely nervous already. For one, I think the blond girl called me a "cute dwarf". I'm exactly 5'4; not that short by our standards. When the office opened, I resisted the urge to cough, as a billowing cloud of rich yellow tobacco smoke met me head on. An old woman with a cloth draped over her head was sitting cross-legged behind a table. The blonde girl smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door gently. The old woman chuckled and puffed on the cigarette in her mouth. She had both her eyes closed. I stayed standing up, something told me that being in a temple was really strict. The woman opened one eye and said in perfect English, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Sit your butt down." I sat down in the same fashion as the old lady was and waited.

I was in for the biggest surprise of my life. She told me that whether I liked it or not I was going to be here for a week, or go to New York. She said that I was a very distant relative of some guy named Saizen and that it seemed I had his power. I didn't know what to make of this. She told me that all the pent up energy inside me was starting to make me crack and that I had to learn to control it. She told me I had to perform an awakening at least once this week or she'll have to send me to her superiors so they can painfully try to extract my "powers". She also said that I was going to a school that was nearby and that I already had uniforms and everything. She (coincidentally) was the vice principal of the school. I had to take remedial Japanese lessons every day after school. She also told me I was going to be sharing a room with another monk. After bombarding me with sutra and scripture scrolls which I had to memorize, she smiled to herself and said, "You better not turn out like him or my nuns will fix your face for you." I swallowed and stood up, bowed and said my word of thanks before walking outside of the office.

I got inside the room Joutokuu mentioned I was going to stay in and deposited the mountains of scrolls inside. As I wondered what to do next, I changed into the black kimono that was lying on a second, cleaner straw mattress on the floor. It felt silky soft against my skin and a little breezy. I put on the sandals and heard something. I pretended I didn't hear anything and lied down on the mat, opening a sutra scroll and starting to read it out loud. It gave me kind of a whooping feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard the hushed whispers again but this time, they were louder and I heard what they were saying.

"Do you think he's such a big pervert?" It was a voice I didn't recognize, it sounded like a girl was talking man-like.

The girly voice of the blond girl replied, "I don't think so, he looks like a little kid."

"That's it," I thought to myself. I looked at the small hole on the sliding door and made sure there wasn't an eye looking at me. Then I sneaked beside the door. I heard the red haired girl say, "Hey where's-?"

I opened the door, making five girls pile one on top of the other. A sixth girl was standing at the door looking at them and shaking her head.

"Oh, dear."

She was gorgeous, I felt my face growing warm again as I saw her short brown hair which complimented her eyes, which weren't almond-shaped. The kimono clashed wonderfully with her light brown skin and a cute face, like a child. Her thick eyebrows added some weird charm to her.

The blonde girl stood up and put her face close to mine's again, studying me with scanning eyes.

"Chibi-kun, you're face is red."

I blushed even harder. My days in this temple are going to be something I'll keep with me forever, indeed.

* * *

I know, Sumi? I don't know but I think if she were real a lot of guys here would fall for her. . . anyways Please Rewiew!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. . . . I really felt weird cause I had writer's block. . . but one simple review got me motivated enough to do this. . . . Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!

I jumped back and stumbled as I slipped on the open scroll. My mouth opened but I managed to suppress myself from crying out as I slammed against the floor. I felt someone pull me up brusquely. It was a blue haired girl. She could be really pretty if she tried to. I was rubbing the back of my head which slammed quite hard against the hard wooden floor. I sighed.

"A-Arigato"

She looked at me for a moment as if studying me and then grinned. "It's alright." She punched me in the arm so hard I nearly lost my balance. I saw the other girls getting up and brushing themselves off. Chitose seemed to be the unlucky one to have four girls pile on top of her. I knelt beside her.

"Daijobu ka?"

I extended my hand and she took it. I steadied her up and helped her sit on my mat. I then turned around to the other girls. They were fidgeting uncomfortably. A tall one with short black hair opened her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off.

"Yo, why are you girls in here? Do you always assault a guy when he comes in here?"

Chitose blushed, but quickly recomposed herself and put her nose in the air.

"Hmmph! I didn't do that!"

The blue haired girl grinned devilishly at her.

"Yes you do. Every wife cares for her husband."

Chitose stood up and walked out indignantly. I think I saw her face go deep red as she closed the door. I turned to the teen I saw the day before. His hair was a buzz cut, but that still didn't keep it from growing wild and being all over the place. I turned back to the girls.

"I don't think you girls have introduced yourselves, ne?"

The tall black haired girl smiled. The way she stood made you think she was the one in charge she pushed her glasses up her nose and said with a grin.

"Sugai Sakura desu."

I nodded and smiled back.

"Yoroshiku"

The blond girl giggled and winked at me.

"Amanogawa Haruka desu."

"Yoroshiku"

A girl who looked about my age and had long black braids just stared neutrally at me. She had some weird one-horned animal on her shoulder. It stood up and winked at me as it put its hand in a Peace sign. She said in an almost robotic voice.

"Sugai Hinata desu"

"Yoroshiku"

She nodded and put her hand in the sam Peace sign. I smiled at her, which went unreturned. The blue girl slapped me on the back and I almost fell facefirst.

"Atoda Yuuko desu."

"Yoroshiku"

She returned my grin with unusual enthusiasm.

"Are you a pervert?"

I scowled at her.

"Never in my life."

She grinned wider.

"All boys are, and will always be, perverts, ne? I bet you brought Ecchi Books just like Ikko's except that the women have huge butts. Like Sumi!"

I felt my face twitch Yuuko was evidently enjoying my discomfort. I heard a small voice inquire behind us.

"He doesn't look like that kind of person, Yuuko-san. Leave him alone."

I looked behind me and saw the cute brown skinned girl. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hajimemashite, Ikuina Sumi desu, Yoroshiku."

I felt my face grow warm. She had a beautiful smile.

"Kochirakoso Yoroshiku, Sumi-san"

Chitose's voice rang from below.

"Girls, Joutokuu-baa says to come down. She wants to speak with us!"

The girls walked out of the room. It felt empty now that the girls weren't inside. I started searching for my Kanji dictionary. When I finally pulled it out I heard the rustling sound of someone turning a page. It was the other boy teenager. I forgot he was even there. He was laying on top of his mat, looking at a magazine full of women in swimsuits. He didn't look up.

"Who are you?"

"Maikeru desu"

He didn't say nothing. He turned another page to stare at a particularly busty model.

"Name's Satonaka Ikkou."

"Yoroshiku"

He didn't say nothing, just stare at the magazine. After a moment, he stood up to hide the magazine under a loose board and then lay down again on his mat, looking up at the roof. He sighed.

"Dude, don't think this is heaven 'cause you are under the same roof as 6 young blossoming girls."

It was funny the way he made a face of lust just by mentioning it.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out by myself."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sumi? Don't waste your time. She's already gotten three confessions last month and didn't accept any."

I blushed furiously.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"A man can recognize what another man is thinking just by looking at him. Speaking of which, did you check out Haruka? She had lacy pink on today." He was positively drooling. I scowled at him.

"Hentai"

"Oh, come on!"

We were silent. A few minutes later, I decided to brek the ice. I didn't feel like searching for kanji characters. Ikkou was the only guy here so I might as well be friends with him, we're roomies, after all.

"That Sugai Hinata is really weird, ne?"

"Yeah, THAT one you don't wanna piss off. Or Master Devil."

I laughed.

"But that's nothing compared to her oneesan's moments. . ."

"Ikkou!"

"Nanda yo, Chitose."

The door opened and Chitose was in the doorway. She tried to look angry with him but she couldn't hide her still dark rose cheeks.

"I thought I told you to come down."

"Naw, you said girls."

Chitose rolled her eyes.

"Baka"

She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room with her nose in the air indignantly.

**Japanese Vocabulary**

**Hajimemashite. . . Maikeru desu, Yoroshiku- This is how you introduce yourself.**

**Hentai- Meanest way to say perverted**

**Baka- If you don't know what this means You have never seen real anime without crappy english voices.**

**Nanda yo- What the hell**

**Ne- Isn't it?**

It's hard to portray Ikkou how he appears in the anime. He really changes into a mindless lust frek at Amaenaideyo Katsu. And normally he only talks about female assets in Amaenaideyo!! MS!! I was really dissappointed by this. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we headed?"

"We're just going to deliver this to old man Yamada, our new neighbor."

"Oh, Ok."

After being in what was an hour and a half meeting with Joutokuu, the nuns and a badly bruised Ikkou came out designated to do chores. I noticed some of them looked at me through the corner of their eyes. Joutokuu paired me up with Chitose to deliver something to some old guy who recently moved in. Chitose's attitude hadn't improved a bit and snapped at you with the slightest provocation. I couldn't help but have a feeling that we were being followed. I ignored it until we arrived in front of an old-fashioned two-story house. An old man opened the door and looked at us depreciatively. He swiped the package from Chitose's hands and looked up close at me, challenging me.

"Could you guys do me a favor?"

Ten minutes later I was squinting at one of Joutokuu's scrolls while Chitose chanted soothingly at whatever was making a bed hover a few feet off the floor in Yamada's bedroom. I finally spotted where Chitose was chanting from memory and went with her. The bed started shaking uncontrollably. I felt an icy puff of breath on the back of my neck. Almost paralyzed by shock I turned my neck around to find myself face to face with an ugly floating man clutching a teddy bear. His long grimy hair blew in all directions by an invisible force. He looked pissed.

"Get them off my bed. . ."

I nodded weakly as I tapped Chitose on the shoulder. She ignored me. I saw the ghost's eyes start to glow red. I tapped harder.

"Umm…Chitose?"

She scowled at me.

"What is it!"

Her face changed to one of fear as she saw him. His eyes pulsated vivid red.

"THEY DARED INTERRUPT MY PEACEFUL SLEEP!"

The bed started shaking and two womanly screams came from under the thick covers. It flipped upside down and out dropped two people dressed in black. Chitose's face contorted. Man, was she pissed.

"Yuuko! Ikkou!"

Chitose was swelling up with anger. She grinned evilly at Ikkou and knocked him unconscious with a kick to the face. She approached me with that same leer. Her face was kinda scaring me.

"Maikeru-san. . . you're supposed to awaken or if not suffer unendurable pain by removal,right?"

Huh? How'd she know? Besides, what the hell does it mean to be awakened?

She came uncomfortably close to me and removed the top half of her kimono.

AAAH! She was huge. .. but I am NOT used to women. I can't even remember the last time I had a crush on someone. I jumped out an open window, rolled on the concrete, and ran back up the stairs. My head still felt dizzy. The ghost kept advancing. It went for Chitose's exposed breasts.

"Ikkou, you bastard!" Yuuko yelled as she picked him up. Now that I remember. Joutokuu did mention he had something similar. . .

Yuuko slammed his face into Chitose's chest and moved it around. Ok. . . Now I think these people are nuts! I saw Ikkou wake up. And when he realized where he was his eyes rolled back into his head and went limp as a blue light overtook the room. Ikkou pulled himself away from Chitose ad put his left hand in front of his face. He was chanting at an unhumane speed. A zuzu or string of beads had appeared on his hand out of nowhere. His eyes had a peculiar glow and he seemed to have gotten taller, he looked at least twenty five years old now. His chanting got faster and in the glare I saw the ghost disappear with a smile on its face. The energy then dispersed, creating a wave that overtook and shook everything in the room. I could feel it. I was pulling it in. The waves coursed through my body like electricity. I looked up. Ikkou was in the same position but silent, motionless. Yuuko grinned at me.

"You haven't seen the best part yet. 3. . . .2. . .1!"

Ikkou snapped out of his stupor. He was drooling and his face was distorted with lust. Ikkou looked at Chitose and laughed eerily and sprinted toward her. "Marshmallow Hell is Marshmallow heaven when it's your beautiful maiden's breasts!" Something about that just pissed me off. I stuck out my foot at him and he tripped over. He fell flat on his face; unconscious when his lust was under control. I think.

The girls had me carry an unconscious Ikkou all the way home. He was really heavy. I don't know how I did it, but I finally arrived at our room and threw him on the mat. He was knocked out. I sighed and started walking downstairs. I still felt like there was electricity pulsing through my body. I stopped when I heard voices downstairs. I went lower and listened. I heard Sakura mischievously tell someone.

"So Chitose, did you awaken him?"

I heard Yuuko's rough laughter drown them.

"Awaken? She was in a hurry to jump out of her clothes! Isn't that right, Chitose?"

Chitose stuttered a reply. "N-N-No! J-Joutokuu told us to try all we could to get him to release himself ne?"

I heard Haruka's voice then. "I know, but still, cheating so fast on your hubby Chitose?"

I heard her groan.

Sakura started talking in her crisp leader voice. "But if he can awaken he shows no signs of it. Why did it fail? Wasn't he aroused enough?"

I felt my face red hot all over. Girls are really weird when they're alone.

Yuuko interjected. "Naw, he jumped out of a window."

Everyone started laughing and I heard Sumi's voice. "Oh my, is he okay?"

Yuuko stopped laughing. "Yeah, I reckon the boy got some fight in him. So even big surprises come in small packages. He could even carry Ikkou all the way here. He can be tough. Ne, Maiki-san?"

Oh, Crap. I heard quick footsteps toward the sliding door. I hadn't realized that I was so absorbed by the conversation I was right behind the door. So much for Mr. Smooth. I saw the door open and Yuuko peer out.

"Ah, I must be hallucinating."

Her head came inside the room and the door slid behind her. Sighing I dropped from the roof. Wait, what? How'd I get up there?

"Must've been a cat or something."

"Sumi, I think it's that time of year again!"

This somehow striked them as funny. They cracked up over Sumi's protests of "No, it isn't!"

I felt the tingling again and decided to take a nap even though it was only the early afternoon. I got on the mat and closed my eyes and went right on to sleep while I felt the pulse take me over.

I remember running through a lot of topless Chitose's and Yuuko's laughing at me. I bumped into a huge Haruka who turned to face me.

"Oh my, are you okay?"

I then heard other voices saying my name. I opened my eyes to see eight figures around my mat. I heard a bird tweet. It must be morning. How could I sleep so much? I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I gasped when I realized I didn't need my glasses. I tried to speak coherently at the seven nuns and a monk around me.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

I heard Ikkou try to say something.

"Dude, your hair. . ."

Yuuko broke the circle with a mirror and thrust it in my face. I took it and looked at myself.

"What. . .the. . .HELL!"

I had really short curly hair with a fade and all. Now I had long straight hair with bangs and everything. But that wasn't what surprised me. The hair was WHITE. A brown-skinned guy with white hair. I'll be a laughing stock.

Joutokuu smiled at me.

"You're almost there. You just have to do something like my grandson in the next two days and you're good."

So now I got two days. . . Did I mention We're going to a forest in the morning. I just can't help but let out a huge NANDA YO!


	5. Chapter 5

I've always loved the forest. I remember going to El Yunque with a few friends and running around the dense foliage until dark. Somehow, this trip didn't seem so fun like before. The only ones going to that weird forest on the outskirts of town were me, Ikkou, Sumi, Chitose, Yuuko, and Hinata. Chitose woke us up with the loudest scream you could imagine, seriously, why are girls always so LOUD? I got up, picked up the stuff I needed as instructed by Joutokuu-sama, and went outside to meet the others. It was still dark outside. I looked at my watch. . . .

**4:00 AM**

Thirty minutes later, I saw the vein on Chitose's temple throbbing. She stomped her way into the temple, where a few seconds later screams, crashes, and thuds were heard. Ikkou ran out of the temple while still putting on his robe as Chitose was chasing him with her staff. We exchanged glances and went after them snickering so

As we went into the train station Chitose finally noticed the beanie I had put on so that people wouldn't see my snow-white hair. I figured she was still pretty pissed at Ikkou because all of a sudden she whacked me on the head with her staff thing.

"Take . . . it . . . off."

The look on her face was enough to make a summer day feel like if you were in the middle of a blizzard. I quickly took it off and was met with quite a few giggles from onlookers. A few minutes after we started moving toward the train tracks I noticed we were one girl less. Actually, it was thanks to Yuuko. The speaker declared that our train was arriving in ten minutes. Yuuko looked around and her smile instantly was wiped off and replaced with a frown.

"Where's Sumi?"

Chitose glared at me and said in a low voice, "You better find her or you're toast."

"How come you're so pissed at me? Can't you just keep on beating the crap outta Ikkou like you always do?"

Sure as hell I wouldn't wait for her to answer. I sprinted without a moments hesitation retracing our steps. Seven minutes later, I still hadn't seen any trace of Sumi in the crowd. I sat down on a bench to think. I looked up to see a little kid that couldn't be more than 5 years old staring at me. I made a funny face, hoping he'd laugh and he started crying. A warm voice instantly calmed him.

"Awww, don't cry little guy! "

The atmosphere suddenly seemed a lot warmer as I saw Sumi come closer to comfort the little kid.

"Sumi!"

"Huh?"

"We've bee- I've been looking for you! The train will arrive in one minute!"

I grabbed her by the arm and both of us started sprinting. We weren't even close when she tripped clumsily and fell. . . . On top of me. How can something like that happen, I have absolutely no idea. All I know was that I was being suffocated by the sweet scent of perfume and the softness of her skin. After what seemed like ages, someone finally came to my rescue.

"Sumi!"

Chitose pulled her off me and I gasped for air. That's when it dawned on me what just happened. . . . Marshmallow Hell. . . What the hell is this, an anime!

Chitose pulled me up brusquely and swatted with unnecessary force the imaginary dirt that clung to my robe.

"I want you guys to RUN! The train just arrived!"

We miraculously made it in the nick of time and the doors slid behind us moments later. We sat down and I decided to turn on my iPod. Chitose looked at it with interest.

"What's that?"

I sighed. "You listen to music with it."

She looked at me curiously. "Can I?"

"Sure."

I gave her an earbud. A few songs later, she looked at me questioningly, and I handed her the iPod.

"Knock yourself out."

A few seconds later I jumped out of my seat as she played extremely loud heavy metal music. I gave her the other earbud and sat with Ikkou and the others. I looked at Chitose with a bewildered expression, the way she acts, you'd think she was listening to girly jpop. I let my thoughts wonder and found myself staring at Sumi. She was peacefully at ease with her surroundings as she hummed to herself with closed eyes. She opened them and I quickly looked away, feeling my face getting hot. The voice of the robot girl Hinata sounded.

"Maiki-san."

"Hm?"

"Your face is red."

Master Devil jumped off her shoulder and got on top of the seat and looked at me with feigned curiosity, it got bored a second later and got back on Hinata's shoulder in one jump. When I saw that Hinata was staring those emotionless eyes at me I squirmed in my seat and looked down. What the hell is up with her?

It seemed like hours before the train finally stopped at a sunny place with a beach nearby. When the doors opened I started walking out and noticed Ikkou was asleep. I knew Chitose was gonna beat the crap out of him again if she found out he was left on the train. We're the only two boys at the temple so. . . . we should definitely help each other if we wanna survive! I punched his shoulder and he barely even changed his expression. I spoke with a harsh whisper.

"Yo Ikkou! You can see Chitose's panties because of the wind!"

His eyes snapped open and he sprang up. He had pulled a camera out of nowhere! That bastard! I can't believe that guy. . . When we got out of the station, we stared at the beauty of the place as we walked toward the edge of the forest.

When we were in the outskirts, Yuuko and Chitose looked at us with mischievous grins, Sumi looked down in embarrassment, and I have no need to tell you the expression on Hinata's face. I heard Ikkou whine.

"Oh, boy not again!"

I looked puzzled from Yuuko to Chitose.

"What?"

It had already been two hours in the hike with the blazing sun hitting us through filtered green leaves in the forest. Sweat pouring down our faces and our muscles straining under the weight of the bags and equipment on our backs. The girls were way in front of us. Once in a while you could hear the exclaims of Sumi or the unintelligible chatter of Master Devil. Yuuko and Chitose were whispering quietly. Something wasn't quite right. The atmosphere suddenly changed into depressing and menacing. I tried not to raise much alarm as I looked around us trying to find the cause. A billowy figure who I could barely see and seemed to be made completely of heat waves was slowly floating above us. I saw two red eyes appear when it floated on top of Hinata. It opened a huge jagged mouth which was black inside and let a pink tongue hang out. My mind was racing ahead to see what should I do next. I then saw it disappear completely and sighed in relief, until I heard the raspy voice.

"Soul from Hell. . ."

I saw the tree beside Hinata start moving a little as it was slowly chopped in half by an invisible ax. I felt a surge of adrenaline as I sprinted toward them. I shed all the heavy equipment I had on my bag and sped forward with amazing speed. I could see the tree lurching forward dangerously and the black jagged mouth with its nasty tongue came into my mind. I dived forward for Hinata just as the tree started falling.

"Watch out!"

I caught her around the waist and she went flying with me as I felt the shock of the huge tree falling down. I let her go and I rolled on the ground, facing back into a sub conscious fighting stance before standing up. A black cloud was floating there with the red eyes and the nasty mouth, jeering at us with its raspy laugh. Everyone was staring at it dumbfounded. Another wave of panic spread through me.

"Dumbasses! Aren't we supposed to contain it or something!"

I ran for the bag containing the stuff for altars and sprinted toward the nearest tree, holding a long rope with talismans hanging from it coiled tightly in my hand. I knotted an end sturdily around it and ran in a huge circle around all of us. I could see that the rope would stay stuck to the tree trunks and support my circle. I stopped at my starting point and knotted it back. I felt the evil was contained. The evil spirit grinned evilly and lunged at Chitose, who quickly snapped out of her daze and rolled away. Yuuko grinned at me.

"You're on your own, Maiki-chan!"

I felt as if a blow struck me to the stomach. I'm not as good as anyone of them. Ikkou was a better monk than me. I could barely say the sutra right as it is. I felt like giving up. I remember my days in elementary school. Being left all alone and never chosen to be on a team. I was never any good at sports. I got in judo and within two years quit. I can't do anything right.

I pulled a big sutra scroll from my black sleeve and opened the first few inches and started reading. Trying the best I could to concentrate on everything Joutokuu tried to teach me. Nothing happened but I kept trying. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw how Yuuko and Ikkou were fighting against the spirit and containing it in another rope. They managed to wrap it up, but it just rose higher, the rope slid off him and curled like a snake on the ground, dividing into three and immobilizing and covering from head to toe in a cocoon Yuuko, Ikkou and Hinata. I saw Chitose lunge it from behind and missing. One of the trees' tendrils became alive in the same snakelike fashion and coiled her too. I couldn't concentrate on reading the scroll and perform the exorcism. Maybe I'm just not good at anything. Bitter tears were blurring my vision. I saw a little black figure who unmistakenly was Master Devil growling at it as it wriggled out of Hinata's ropes. The spirit grinned and went inside it. Master Devil suddenly grew and grew into a huge behemoth like creature, a Frightening Giant. It looked at Sumi and slowly went after her, the floor shaking with each step it made. Sumi, who did everything perfect; Sumi who never had anything bad to say about anybody; Sumi who even answered hate with motherly love.

I felt anger rushing inside me. It was replaced with that same feeling I had not too long ago on that fateful Puerto Rican night.

"I'll send you back where you came from!"

My voice was distorted with energy as I put my hand on the scroll and in a fluid motion spread it completely and made it flow into a circle of letters around me. Time slowed down with my concentration. The scroll seemed to be suspended in mid air. I read every character with blinding and unmatched speed. As soon as I read a character it started glowing electric blue. I finished with the scroll before it touched the ground, but I knew there was still more to it. I knew I've always known the sutra by heart. There was no scroll anymore, for it was a blank circle of parchment surrounding me. The characters had jumped out and started spinning around me as I closed my eyes and let out the energy I had kept pent up for so long.

I was surrounded by Blue energy, yet I contained so it would build up in a cylinder encasing me with the sutra. I opened my eyes and saw that there was another monk in front of me, saying every single word I was with perfect synchronization. He was holding a _shakujoo_, the staff I had seen all the other monks have. But something was different. It was gold. It had eight rings. I finished the Sutra and said the final word which I seemed to know since I was born.

"KATSU!"

An explosion sounded as all my pure energy was unleashed. I saw it bend trees outward and the huge monster dissolving leaving Master Devil unconscious on the floor. I saw how all those coccons that were my friends burn away. Every single talisman on the circle was burning with a bright blue flame. I kept letting the energy surge. The monk turned to face me. He was my image, only older. Chocolate skin, straight white hair that covered his forehead. Warm black eyes. It smiled and stepped gracefully into me. I was now holding a _shakujoo _but with four rings. I slammed the end against the floor and the energy ceased to flow. After a while the trees stopped shaking, but were still bent out ward. I had bare ground around me since the energy of my sutra blew all the debris outward. I smiled and fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_The only thing that could be seen in the_ _darkness was the serpentine form of a woman, curiously glowing. Her form moved seductively, the sound of her heels echoing against the walls with the sound of crunching bones. The femme stopped walking, her waist length black hair twitching suddenly. Two small red dots appeared in the distance, slowly flickering into intensity. A small dry cough sounded in the empty cavern before a raspy voice broke the cold silence._

"_Hitodama."_

_Dull blue green fireballs cast light in the darkness, small wispy strands fastening them to the cavern floor and walls. The floor was strewn with bones, ancient pieces that crumble into dust at the slightest touch. The walls were decorated like a rib cage, black bars jutting from the walls. Red jewels glittered evilly, encrusted in the chiseled "ribs". The blue light from the Hitodama suddenly got brighter, revealing an immense skeleton atop a throne. It was heavily chained to its seat, charms hanging from between the links. An ashy crown stood on top of its head, five skulls with emeralds for eyes engraved at its pointy crest. The red light shining feebly from its sockets leered in the woman's direction. Its jaw twitched and opened slightly, the raspy voice sounding from its long gone throat._

"_Ah, Harionago. If you care for your life as I said before, I trust the only reason you are here is because you brought valuable information, yes?"_

_The woman's bright red lips curved into a smile._

"_The one holding the Power of Awakening has been discovered."_

_A bone dry chuckle was heard from the skull. Its red eyes narrowed in Harionago's direction._

"_The time has come. Soon my reign will be once again established. I believe you know what to do, right?"_

"_Yes, my lord Gashadokuro."_

_The skull hissed in satisfaction._

"_Very well then, you may leave. Take Jorogumo with you. I believe her charms are… ah, the appropriate means for the capture."_

_A small spider scuttled from under the throne, its shadow curiously undulating and throbbing into a humanoid form. It jumped high in the air, swinging from a strand of silk unto Harionago's shoulder. She laughed to herself softly as she walked away, leaving the chained skeleton behind. The skeleton's jaw twitched slightly as the red lights in its sockets once again increased in intensity._

"_Hitodama!"_

_One of the flickering fire balls was released from its prison, its strand wrapping around it. The flaming tongue flickered and changed in form slightly, revealing a translucent middle aged man, struggling against his bonds and whimpering in fear. It slowly floated and set in the skeleton's lap, kneeling with his head facing the roof. The man's eyes widened as the skull moved down to see its prey._

_A sickening crunch was heard as the skull swooped in, its jaws decapitating the spirit. The spirit's beheaded body dissolved into countless wisps of blue green matter._

"I swear to Buddha Himself! Those girls just want to see me burn! I never did anything to them!"

"Mhmm… whatever you say, bro."

Ikkou and I were enjoying one of the few precious breaks given to us from our temple duties in the best way possible, the temple's hot baths. My hands and feet were raw and red after polishing everything that needed polishing and moving all sorts of heavy things. I was relaxing against a nearby corner, letting my body float slightly in the warm water. Ikkou on the other hand, was with only his head above water, fuming with anger. His eye was still a little swollen from his last encounter with Chitose.

"Maybe you should ignore them completely. Only speak when spoken to."

Ikkou's bruised eyes squinted up at me.

"That advice is shitty. It will probably make things worse."

I sighed, getting up from the warm water and toweling myself off. In the exhausted mood I was in, there was no way I would let anything put stress on me. I put on my robe, the cool fabric soothing on my skin. I slicked my white hair back from my forehead and turned around.

"Come on, lunch should be in a few minutes."

Ikkou was putting on his robe awkwardly, the daily beatings having taken their toll on his body. I made a mental note never to piss off Chitose and walked out. We had barely taken five steps towards the dining room when Yuuko's rough voice sounded from behind us.

"Ikkou!"

"What the fuc-"

Whichever of his prized collection of Japanese swear words he would choose to say was cut short as Yuuko's foot slammed against the back of Ikkou's head sending him sprawling.

"Chitose wants you to pass by her room to pick up the scary movies you lent her."

Ikkou's hand rose weakly to give a lame thumbs up.

" 'Kay."

She punched me in the arm playfully, making me stagger a few steps back. How the hell does she get so much strength? I winced as I rubbed my arm, feeling a nasty bruise coming on later. Ikkou got up, dusted himself off, and walked up towards Chitose's room, grumbling to himself.

I looked up to where Ikkou without hesitation was about to open the door to her room.

"Ikkou!"

His hand stopped on the handle, about to slide the door open. I walked up to him, lifted my hand, and knocked on the wooden frame. Chitose's voice sounded from inside.

"Just a sec'! I'm getting dressed."

I felt my face smile in triumph as I looked up at Ikkou.

"You learn to do that, and I guarantee your beatings will decrease by seventy percent."

Ikkou nodded in feigned understanding, a sly smile crossing on his face. His hand once again dived toward the door handle.

"Dude!"

The sliding door opened just then, revealing the blushing red-head. Her eyes stayed on Ikkou's just a moment as she handed the DVD's over, sparkling. She then realized what she was doing and walked away, stumbling clumsily on nothing in particular.

We walked towards the dining room and opened the door, where everyone was already kneeled in their places. Joutoku-sama cleared her throat with authority, silencing the girl's harsh whispers as if they had an off switch.

"You're late. Both of you."

I quickly bowed as low as I could. I sure as hell don't want more chores as punishment.

"Gomennasai. I apologize, Joutoku-sama."

"Old lady, it wasn't my fault!"

I kicked the back of Ikkou's leg and his protesting mouth was silenced, bowing awkwardly alongside me. Joutoku's shrill voice broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for? Get your butts to the table. We're all starving."

"Arigato."

Ikkou and I took our places.

"Itadakimasu!"

We started eating, the usual distractions occurring. Yuuko or Haruka make a shrewd comment, followed by Ikkou's sarcastic comeback, followed by Chitose burning Ikkou and eating his fish, followed by Joutoku kicking them out of the room without finishing their meal.

As soon as the whole eating fiasco was over and we were safely in our rooms, (Ikkou was sent with Chitose to gather donations and offerings together as punishment.) I pulled out my Japanese homework and started doing it. The language wasn't that hard, and after a whole month of studying one on one with Joutoku, she said that I was at a level where I could enter as a High School Second year as soon as the term starts.

I was halfway through some kanji exercises when the window burst open with a loud bang. Wind started blowing in, scattering all my papers. I wasn't going to be accomplished at studying with papers zooming all over the room so I stood up and slammed it shut. A small white strand was visible from the pane of glass, a curious scuttling noise sounding faintly against the roof. I looked up and searched around the room without finding anything. Must've been a bug or something. I'd buy some insecticide later.

I found I couldn't concentrate on the squiggly complicated characters anymore and put the book and work back into my bag. I pulled out a second exorcism sutra scroll and opened it. After what happened in the forest, I knew I had it in me. I could help around, be useful in this exorcism of spirits and banishing of demons. The second one I had no idea how to do yet, but the instructions were here, in my lap.

I breathed in deeply as I was taught, entering the Calm State. My eyes flickered open feebly. The room appeared somewhat distorted, bands of color surrounding all the objects. I lifted my arm and outstretched it toward my shakujoo, feeling the essence of myself stretching through my fingertips and wrapping themselves around the extension to my spirit. Its rings made a reassuring sound, a vibrating hum as they pulsed against each other, the staff zooming from the corner of the room and into my hand. My fingers closed on to the cool metal, laying it across my lap.

I looked at the scroll splayed in front of me and read it slowly, powerfully, feeling those words vibrate from my diaphragm deep into my own self. The staff vibrated with intensity at the words, electric blue energy starting to crackle around me. I felt my whole body become blissfully warm, the intensity of the words rising slowly. My surroundings were distorted with my blue vision, yet I could make out what each object was sharply. I started to breathe slowly now, barely breathing at all, a slight pain invading my chest. The pulsing energy around me faded into nothingness as I closed my eyes, feeling as peaceful as if I were about to drift off into a deep sleep. My hand lowered, placing the shakujoo in front of me. I felt my muscles starting to tense up again and I opened my eyes, taking in the warm glow of the sunlight through my window.

"Ah, you surprised me. I thought something bad was going on in here, Maiki-kun."

I looked nervously to the side, finding myself face to face with two huge breasts straining against a very thin t-shirt.

"Da fuq!"

I jumped away, smashing my head against a nearby wall. Through the blurred vision of the tears and the sharp pain going through my head I could make out Haruka, hanging upside down from one of the beams in the roof. She dropped down and walked towards me. Her soft carefree voice was heard once again.

"Ara, are you alright?"

I felt soft warm hands touch the throbbing spot on my head gingerly.

"I think I see some bleeding."

Her flowery perfume invaded my sense of smell as she lowered her face to study where I bumped myself. I felt myself become a bit dizzy. I squeezed myself away from her. Sometimes I don't know if she's that stupid, Ikkou told me once that she's the best exorcist in the temple but she sure doesn't look like it.

She stood up and looked at me with those lazy eyes.

"Joutoku-sama wants you to come along and perform the next exorcism."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hadn't been given another assignment since the deranged ghost with the teddy bear and his possessed bed and frankly, that one didn't go so well. I tried not to make my voice sound too sarcastic.

"Who else is going?"

Her blue eyes went up in mock thought for a second.

"Umm… It's just you, Sumi, and me."

I felt my face going warm at these words. So she's coming along as well, huh? I just hope I don't screw things up. I looked up at Haruka, who without a moment's hesitation had grabbed a magazine from inside Ikkou's pillow and was leafing through it curiously.

"When are we leaving?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Alright let me change and I'll meet you both at the exit."

"Okay."

She kept on looking at the magazine curiously. I've never seen a girl look so interestingly at a porn mag. You'd think it was some kind of final exam review or something the way she was looking at it. A few more awkward minutes passed by before I cleared my throat. She ignored me and flipped a page.

"Haruka!"

Her blue eyes looked at me, her lips stretching into a bright innocent smile.

"Hai, Hai, I'm leaving, nya."

I rolled my eyes as she skipped daintily out the door, her long blond hair dancing behind her. I sighed and pulled out a folded robe from my duffel bag.

When I was finally making my way towards the temple entrance a few minutes later, Sumi and Haruka were already there. Haruka was singing some nonsensical song and spinning her shakujoo around while Sumi looked around nervously, adjusting her robe's white sleeves.

I felt a cool breeze around me and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue; the only clouds visible were some wispy translucent strands in the distance. Normally I'd spend days like these at the beach back home, or hanging out around San Juan. I sighed, letting the feeling of home sickness invade me for a bit, giving me a slight euphoric feeling. I turned towards Sumi, her soft brown eyes meeting mine. I felt a timid smile approach my lips.

"Let's go, shall we?"

I heard a curious whistling noise as Haruka's shakujoo escaped from her hands and started spinning towards me, hitting me squarely in the gut and knocking the wind out of me. I tried to speak through the painful breathlessness as Sumi came towards me.

"No, I-I'm okay. Let's just go."

Haruka grabbed her shakujoo and marched away to a nearby street, her nose in the air.

"Alright, ikketimasu!"

They both set out without looking back. I took a deep breath, looked at the beautiful sky, gripped my shakujoo reassuredly and went after them. I'm glad I found this place. For once in my life, I'm actually doing something well and enjoying it. I know I'm not going to let Joutoku or any of my new friends down on this assignment. For once in my life, things are going well.


End file.
